Jayden Huffman Wiki
Jayden Huffman Jayden Huffman (born November 9, 2001) is a high school actor, singer, and comedian. He is very well known at his high school located in Bloomington, Indiana. He claims people often compare him to Chandler Bing from the 1990s American sitcom, 'Friends' because of his constant use of sarcasm and making of jokes. Early Life Jayden grew up in a small town called Bloomington, Indiana. He has always had a love for acting and cameras. His parents bought him his first camera as a Christmas gift when he was eight years old which he used to make all kinds of videos with. As well as him and his brothers making action movies with his old fourth generation iPod touch. "It all came pretty much naturally for me as I grew up," says Huffman during a one-on-one interview we had with him earlier this year. But while he grew up loving film making, he also had a love for music as well, playing instruments such as drums and ukulele. His entire family claims he would always sing as loud as he possibly could to any song that was in his head at that moment. Jayden claims that one early memory of song-writing was a song he wrote with his life-long bestfriend, in which he calls his brother, Omeed called, 'Wake Up Tomorrow and Don't Say Crap'. "The song didn't make sense. I mean, I was like ten, and those were the first words that came to my head. But I loved it because we jammed to that one line for like an hour" says Jayden when asked about the song. Family Life Jayden lives with his parents and two brothers. He has two sisters as well that he does not live with anymore. Huffman claims to have a very close connection to his brother Skylar, saying they do everything together and that Skylar is the only one who fully understands his comedy. Jayden is the only person in his immediate family with red hair and green eyes. "It worried me growing up. Looking so different and never knowing if I was adopted or not. And my siblings didn't make matters any better, because they would always tease me at a young age claiming that I was adopted" says Jayden. Relationship Jayden has been with his amazing girlfriend, Sydney DaPuzzo, since August 16, 2018. Many of his friends claim that he is always talking about her, even going as far as to say, "every word that comes out of his mouth is her name". Jayden loves Sydney. He even went to New York with her and her parents just to meet her entire family. "It made her very happy. But I think it made me happier. I really enjoyed being around her amazing family, and seeing her as happy as she was and honestly if it makes her happy, it makes me happy" says Jayden. He has even written a song for her titled, "Stay", which Sydney claims was stuck in her head for awhile after Jayden singing it for her. They both claim that they spent a few months before they got together becoming best friends, learning every single little detail about each other. They would even quiz each other on facts about one another. Their first conversation was what really connected them, as no one else would talk with them about this particular topic. They enjoyed each other very much from that point on. Music Huffman, goes by 'jxyden' on Soundcloud. His Soundcloud is famous for his songs, 'On The Clouds', 'Unconditional Love', and 'when the sun goes down'. Jayden writes all of his music himself about a certain part of his life. Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse